boffandomcom-20200223-history
Shyde
Shyde is a location within ''Breath of Fire IV. '' The town seems to be a merchant town that is heavily intertwined with sandflier business. Those vehicles can be seen entering and leaving the town frequently by prominent businessmen such as the Manillo Marlok. Moreover, the town also sells sandfliers. Story Nina, Ryu and the others come to Shyde in order to purchase a sandflier. Their own sandflier was attacked by Sa Ryong in the beginning of the game. The wreck, being in a state of disrepair, is left at Crash Site. Despite the fact that Nina managed to procure sandflier parts, they cannot repair their own sandflier which has now been salvaged by scavengers. This leaves the party with no other option but to purchase one of their own. After reaching Shyde, the party then asks around town to find leads as to where such a vehicle can be purchased. They eventually manage to find a merchant, however he asks for a horrendous amount of money so the party is forced to leave and find another way. Just as they leave, a sandflier with the old acquaintance Marlok on board, can be seen passing by. Ursula and Scias rush towards the bridge and leap from it onto the vehicle, much to Cray's surprise. Ursula threatens the merchant at gunpoint. Marlok, not amused by this display of violence, condemnds this "change in line of trades". The party apologizes for this rash action. Marlok, being a clever businessman with foresight, nonetheless offers the party help. He hands them over a bond, which allows the puzzled and grateful party to purchase a Sandflier of their own. He did not do this out of sheer philantropy though, he sees it as an investment that might pay dividends in the future, knowing that Ryu is the dragon of future, the Yorae Dragon. He will bring change to the world, which is a business opportunity for those that realize it. With a new sandflier in their possession, the party can now traverse the North Desert and South Desert regions. They eventually make their way to Mt. Giga to proceed to their next destination, the Shikk Region. Facilities Weapon Shop Item Shop Manillo Store Trivia *The teleportation spell Shift can be learned by talking to the Teaching Girl on the way to the sandflier vendor. It allows for teleportation freely across the world map, however locatons need to be revisited once again to make it work. After getting the spell, a Manillo Shop opens up for business in Sarai *The NPC for the Treasure Ball Sidequest is found in a semi-hidden alcove near the inn (required for Marlok skills) *Once in possession of the sandflier, the party can revisit former locations and also access the sand dragon Sa Ryong; Travel from Shyde to Shikk Region and jump over the dune in the southern part of the map. A secluded region can be reached. Approach the Oasis to find Sa Ryong Gallery Shyde_Sandflierhijacking.jpg|An unconventional way to acquire a sandflier. Shyde_Sandflierhijacking3.jpg|Marlok musing on potential return of his investment. Sidequest NPC.jpg|Semi-Hidden sidequest NPC. Way to Sa Ryong, Map.jpg|Sand Dragon --> Shyde to Shikk: Jump across dune and enter Oasis. Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations